Ichigo Kurosaki and The Hollow Slayers
by Rise Against Society
Summary: One day Rukia wandered off to hear music to find herself a fast strumming orange haired boy and a awkward gentle giant. but when tragedy strikes she moves away. not before ruining the relationship between her and the orange haired boy. When she returns years later she begins to wonder if she can ever look the orange haired boy in the eyes. Ichiruki au


_Explain to me!_

 _This conspiracy against me_

 _Tell me how?_

 _I lost my powers_

* * *

Rukia sighed as she rubbed her hands together, massaging them. Here she sat in front of the piano, practicing the same classical song that her brother, Byakuya, had wanted her to master. 'Childs play' he would call it, him being a musical prodigy and all. But to the nine-year-old Rukia, it was a bit of a challenge mastering Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata'. So here she was, three hours later, countless number of attempts later, massaging her aching hands.

Standing from the piano she made her way back to her room. Leaving the back room in which the piano was located, her stomached gargled. Sheepishly smiling she diverted her course to the bedroom to the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen she noticed that the time on the clock read nine at night and she huffed. Byakuya wouldn't approve of her eating so late but she felt so famished, practicing piano had a habit of making her feel as such.

Regardless the time, and the fact that her brother would be late from work. Rukia made her way to the fridge and brought out the milk gallon and placed it on the kitchens island. She then took a stool from the islands bar to help her reach her favorite cereal (Which just had to be placed on top of the fridge and not on a counter) and left that next to the gallon of milk. She shifted the stool to the other side of the kitchen to the cabinet near the window that was above the sink. She got up and opened the cabinet to get a bowl when something moved out of the corner of her eye. Bowl midway between being removed from the cabinet and being placed on the counter she looked out the window and saw the source of the movement in the corner of her eye.

The odd neighbor boy was carrying some odds and ends from his house and seemed to have been placing them into his garage. Rukia never got to learn his name, but she knew from the permanent scowl and the brightly unnatural orange hair, that he was her neighbor. The only thing she really knew about him was the fact that they went to the same elementary school and always kept to himself if he weren't with this one kid she had in a class, and that even though he was kind of a lone wolf he had a knack for getting himself in trouble. A lot.

It was weird, with all that she had known him for; she had never known his name.

Soon the orange haired boy stopped with the back and forth and Rukia turned back to making her snack/ meal. Sitting at the islands bar she ate her cereal in silence, glancing at the time on oven every now and then. If Byakuya weren't home by now that usually meant he would be staying up the whole night working. She sighed, that's what happens when you have a musical producer as a brother.

Rukia gathered her dirty dish and placed it into the sink. Tip-toeing to reach the faucets hot and cold knobs she heard music. It was loud but it was muffled, looking out the window she craned her neck to see the orange haired boys garage windows. Lights were on and the big garage doors were open revealing the alley, but that was the only thing she could see, the orange haired boy was out of her view.

"Hmmmmm what is he up to?"

She finished washing her bowl and left it in the clean rack to air dry. After drying her hands off she made her way to her back door and out into the warm summer night. The music was louder now that she was outside, but now it was easier to recognize just what exactly was playing. A guitar being strummed with heavy distortion and some drums being played almost out of beat and a soft raspy voice singing lyrics a little to dramatically. Making her way to her own garage she opened the door and found the button on the wall that would open the big door and pressed it. Slowly and noisily it opened, but because of the volume of the music next door she doubt it would be noticed.

Walking to the orange haired boy's garage she peeked in. Standing with a guitar that looked a little too big for him, was the nameless neighbor singing and strumming the guitar. Behind him was a kid that looked a little to big for the drum kit he was sitting in. a bunch of oddballs the both of them. Rukia sighed and was about to head back when the neighbor and the giant boy messed up a part of the song causing her to wince. It was a habit she picked up from all the years of her brother training her in music; she was almost ocd about it. She could never hear music without it having to be nothing short of perfect.

"Aw! Chad! I told you to learn your part better!" growled her orange hair neighbor. Rukia peeked back into the garage and saw orange hair scowling at his bigger friend. Chad, as she figured this was his name, held up his hands and rubbed the back of his head, "Ichigo, you know I'm not much of a drummer."

Ichigo? Her orange haired neighbor was named Ichigo? Rukia had to contain her laughter but it didn't go unnoticed as a small giggled escaped her.

"Who's there!" yelled Ichigo. Rukia's heart stopped and she nervously revealed herself from her hiding spot and gave a small wave. "Um… hi?" was all she could muster.

"Who are you?" asked the strawberry. He didn't look mad, just confused now, Chad looked confused as well but he was the first one to speak before she could respond to Ichigo. "Hey, I know you!"

Ichigo turned to chad and looked at him weirdly, "You do?" and Chad nodded. "I have her in English Ichigo." And after a little processing, Rukia nodded along to his claim. Something in her had said that the bigger one looked familiar but could never place it till now. Ichigo turned with a small "ah" and inspected her, "Still, what are you doing snooping around here?"

The small one just rubbed her head in nerves. "Oh, I… uh… I live next door, and I heard that you were playing. I got curious and wanted to see what was going on." She couldn't face them so her eyes were averted to the ground. It was the truth but she couldn't help but feel like she entered in on something very private and forbidden to her. She played music too and also knew how when she played piano in private she normally prefers it that way unless it is someone she is comfortable with and that was rarely anyone. Only her brother and older sister Hisana were the ones to hear her play piano.

"What's your name?" asked the gruff voiced strawberry. Rukia looked up shyly and answered him. "Kuchiki. Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo smiled and Rukia watched as he put down his guitar and walked up to her. She raised her gaze with every step closer to her; he was really taller than her. Once in front of her he out stretched his hand, "Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki. My friends just call me Ichigo though." Smiling, Rukia took up Ichigo's hand and shook it. Ichigo then motioned to Chad, "That's Yasutora Sado, but he lets me call him Chad." The friendly giant waved to Rukia and she smiled back at him.

"So, we weren't making too much noise were we?" asked Ichigo. Rukia waved her hand in a 'so-so' manner. "It isn't that you were making too much noise, it just sounded kinda off."

Ichigo's face flinched and then turned to Sado with an 'I told you so' face. "What was I telling you Chad? You needed to learn your part better pal, come on now." Chad merely rubbed the back of his head and averted his gaze, "And I keep telling you I don't play drums I play bass." He muttered. Rukia held a finger to her mouth and gave a quick mental review to what she heard them play; it wasn't all Sado's fault. He was keeping the beat, it was just Ichigo who was speeding up too much.

"Um actually," she interrupted, "It wasn't all Chad's fault. I noticed that you kept speeding up the tempo with your guitar Ichigo." Ichigo faltered and then quickly looked back to Rukia with an eyebrow raised and hurt expression, "Wait what?! No it couldn't be me," he then pointed at her, "Wait what do you know about music anyways huh? For all you know I could've been playing it right the entire time!" he sounded relieved by his logic. Rukia merely chuckled and replied to the distraught boy, "Because I play music too and my brother is a music producer and teaches me everything there is to know about music. And I know the song you ignorant strawberry."

Chad threw his head back in laughter as Ichigo's face turned as red as a strawberry. Rukia smiled in victory because it looked like the orange haired boy had nothing back to retort. He kept looking like he was about to say something but no words left his mouth, he only growled but that didn't last long. His shoulders merely dropped, "Stupid midget" and this time it was the small ones turn to growl.

She looked down at his vulnerable shins and took an opportunity to kick it with all her might. He yelped in pain and hopped up and down while Rukia gave her most innocent look followed by a girlish laugh. Chad merely threw his head back again in laughter, almost falling out of his seat behind the drums.

"What you go and do that for? Gah that really hurt!" cried Ichigo, now limping as he tried to walk off the pain. "Well I just didn't like that midget comment so I just decided to fix the issue myself strawberry." She answered with a high-pitched fake girly voice. The said strawberry flinched at the way she used her voice, he was about to retort something back when another voice called.

"Hey Ichigo! It's getting late! Time to come in!"

All three of them looked back towards the direction of the voice and through the garage window they saw a tall man in his late thirties calling in Ichigo. The strawberry sighed and looked to Chad, "Looks like it's time bud." Chad merely nodded and escaped from the cramp looking space behind the drums. Rukia took notice that he was really tall, taller than Ichigo. He looked like a middle scholar but wasn't one. "See ya tomorrow Kurosaki!" he said, walking to a bike that Rukia didn't seem to notice and peddled away.

Ichigo walked to his guitar and unplugged it from the amp nearby and started putting it away in a case on the floor. The smaller one took this as her cue to maybe start heading home. She turned, but a gruff voice called to her before she had a chance to walk away, "Hey Rukia, you said you played an instrument. What do you play?" she turned back to him, he was still kneeling, his guitar put away. "Piano, but I don't play anything that you guys would. My brother doesn't allow anything other than classical music or jazz in his teachings and I only know what he has taught me."

"Che," Ichigo scoffed, "So I guess not all older brothers are as cool as I am." He then stood and walked up to her, right as he opened his mouth again Rukia interrupted him. "You have a sister?" He then smiled and held up two fingers, "yea, two younger sisters, Karin and Yuzu. Twins," then he raised his hand to the back of his neck and started scratching it, looking nervous, "Look, before you go, I was wondering. If you'd like, you can come here and watch Chad and me play. I guess you kinda had a point talking about me being too fast."

Rukia thought about it. She would be given a chance to experience music that wasn't just what she listened to on the radio and be able to put her music knowledge to the test. She couldn't refuse. "Sure" she answered with a smile. Ichigo smiled right back at her, his face now a little pink. "Great! Welcome to The Hollow Slayers!" he held out his hand for a shake, Rukia just looked at the hand and shook her head, "The Hollow Slayers?"

Ichigo nodded excitedly. She just sighed and gave into the handshake, "That name is going to need some fixing if you expect me to stay around." She expected some type of retort but got none. Looking back up she saw him smiling stupidly at her, and somehow she couldn't help but smile back. The Hollow Slayers didn't sound so bad after all.

* * *

 _11 months later_

Rukia happily sang the new song that she and the rest of the Hollow Slayers were perfecting under her breath as she walked home from school. It was a nice mid summer's day and she couldn't help but reminisce. She couldn't help but think what her life would've been like had she not taken into her curiosity and see who was playing that night many months ago. Not only was she inducted to the band but also she made two more very good friends. Her spirits were lifted as well, she use to dread coming home to her older brothers lessons in music and piano. Now, it's the only thing she can't wait for when she is in school. She takes the lessons that her brother teaches her and applies them to The Hollow Slayers. Mostly in helping her orange haired neighbor turned close friend Ichigo how to master his instrument.

Thinking about Ichigo brought conflicting feelings within her. Within these past months that she had begun to know him she realized he could really push her buttons. At times he was immature and a little on the dull side when it came to smarts. Not the sharpest tool in the shed so to speak. But other than that he was always motivated and called a jam session or meetings between her and Chad whenever he could. Always planning and practicing and working hard to improve upon themselves. It was in these moments Rukia noticed her heart skipping a beat and stomach feeling funny. As always though, she pushed those thoughts aside for the sake of the main goal for the Slayers. Stardom

"Byakuya! I'm home!" Rukia announced as she opened the door to her home. It was silent, but not in the way of her older brother not being home. But in the sense of dread in the air. A deadly, sadder silence. "Byakuya?" she called out again.

"In…In the kitchen Rukia." Came his voice.

Dropping her bag to the left of the door she made her way to the kitchen. Byakuya stood over the sink, looking sick. The house phone was in one hand and a picture of Hisana was in the other. He looked back with a face filled with pain, he opened his mouth as if to speak but could not find the words. Whatever it is he was trying to say looked difficult to explain.

"What happened brother? What's wrong?" she asked, confused. Byakuya looked pained one more time and walked to his sister. He dropped to her level and put down the phone on the counter and took on of her hands in his.

"There, had been a mishap at sister's school…" he started, "Hisana, you know how she was," _was_ , "She liked helping people, well. She was walking home from a class, and she saw this beggar, and she gave him the last of her change. The man wasn't a beggar, he was a mugger. Hisana tried to go along but…" his voice trailed off. The rest not needed to be explained.

Rukia didn't know what to think. She was numb. Her body, her emotions, anything and everything. Numb

Her sister was gone.

* * *

 _2 weeks later_

Ichigo stood in the graveyard dressed for the mournful occasion. Black dress shirt, trousers, and shoes. Just like Rukia instructed, who was he to say something against the mourning girl's wishes.

The strawberry noticed that first when she was gone one day from school that something was wrong. He knew Rukia; she never missed school, even if she were to be ill, she would find a way to come to school. So it had to be dire for her to not go. The first day then extended on to a week and a half, and when she returned, she didn't have her usual spark in her purple irises. She did not come to the Slayer meetings, and she certainly didn't talk to the strawberry or the friendly giant until two days ago. Finally explaining what had happened and where she had gone. Chad was the first one to initiate a hug; it caught both strawberry and the small one off guard. For as long as Ichigo has known Sado he never really showed any huge display of emotion, even when explaining the death of his abuelo. That hug was the first time Ichigo saw Rukia cry, he hoped it were to be the last time he ever had to witness such a painful sight.

Soon the hug was making sense to Ichigo the more he thought about it. Comfort. Soon Ichigo wished he were the one to initiate the hug instead of Chad. But as he stood here in the graveyard as the ceremony went on he realized that the past is the past and it would be the top priority of the Slayer members to keep Rukia from falling into sadness.

A mission he wished to see successful.

* * *

 _3 Days Later_

"YOURE WHAT?!" both Chad and Ichigo cried out.

Rukia flinched at the volume and intensity of their voices with a sad face. She wished she didn't have to see such sadness in her friend's eyes, but she was just the messenger. And the victim.

"Byakuya is moving to Tokyo. And I have to go with him." She repeated with her head down. She couldn't bear to see the sadness in their eyes. This was something she never wanted to happen.

* * *

 _2 Days Later_

"Ichigo, I need to go." Rukia whispered, her gaze focused on her shoes more than his amber orbs. It was fast, the packing and the throwing away of Hisana's belongings. It had to be done, Byakuya wanted something similar to a fresh start, and he couldn't do that here. In the town where they grew up together. So the plan was to finally accept an offer with some of his clients and move to Tokyo, far away from Karakura, to produce his music.

"Rukia, you should've said something against his wishes." Ichigo growled. The growl in his voice hurt Rukia more than anything. She did not want her strawberry friend to be mad at her; it was not her choice she was moving. Not her call that her sister had to die. She felt so close to breaking, shattering. Lots of emotions mixed toxically in her. Anger in the fact that someone had to kill her sister for some stupid money, anger in her brother for making her move and taking her away from her friends. The strawberry and the gentle giant. Sadness in the fact that she would never see Hisana again and guilt in the fact that she never spent more time talking to her when she could've. Rukia didn't want to feel this. But here she was, arguing half-heartedly with Ichigo, in fear of exploding.

"What would it have mattered? Byakuya is my only guardian now, what he says goes." She said. Barely audible. She didn't want to be in this mess with Ichigo right now. She said her peaceful goodbyes with Sado, but it was Ichigo who was being the difficult one.

"What about The Hollow Slayers? Rukia you were being the greatest teacher anyone could ask! Without you me and Sado will be lost!" he growled, a small spark of anger rose in Rukia at the mention of the band. After all that happened she couldn't seem to get Ichigo's mind off the band for one second.

"ICHIGO FORGET THE BAND FOR ONE SECOND PLEASE!"

She snapped.

Silence now hung in the air.

No one said anything; a silent tear now fell from her right eye. Her hands were balled into fists; even though she had exploded she had not quite finished releasing her pent up emotions. Without thinking she struck Ichigo across the jaw with her right fist, almost knocking him down but he regained himself. She then tore her gaze from the ground and looked up into his amber eyes. He looked more serious than ever, but he was not mad. He looked as if she understood her pain, but how could he? He was a goofy brat whose only concern was his band and music.

Another surge of searing hot anger flashed through Rukia and she let her fists fly. Punch after punch connected to a different part of the strawberry. Yet he never faltered, or did he ever strike back, he just took the brute force of her punches. Soon all the pent up emotions left and she looked back into his amber orbs.

His face was bleeding in different places. His nose, his lip, a small gash below his left eye and a small gash above his right eye. Out of all these wounds she noticed one thing. His look of understanding was still there. Then he did the last thing Rukia ever expected him to do.

He hugged her.

"I'm Sorry Rukia Kuchiki. I'm Sorry"

After that, he broke the hug and looked in her eyes and smiled. "I wish you nothing but happiness. I'm glad I met you, you've taught me a lot."

That was the last time Rukia ever saw the Strawberry.

* * *

 _6 years later._

Ichigo tossed and turned in bed. For the life of him he couldn't sleep, his dreams keep haunting him of that cursed day four years ago. It seemed like no matter what he does it follows him. Looking to the clock on the desk next to his bed he saw it read sometime in the early morning. He sighed, giving up on sleeping entirely.

He tore the covers from his legs and sat on the edge of his bed. Standing he stretched and yawned. Taking a step towards his closet he opened it and took the first shirt he saw and put it on his naked torso. Turning back to his desk he reached in a drawer that wasn't fully shut because of a wire sticking out from it and he unplugged his cell phone from the charger and brought it out along with his headphones.

While plugging in the headphones with one hand he reached over to the end of his bed and grabbed his electric guitar. A classic fender strat with a couple mods. It was his first ever guitar thanks to his father giving in and buying him one for his ninth birthday Sitting back down onto the bed he opened his phone and looked for a band he had been craving to hear. Once he found it he put on the song and brought his guitar onto himself. While listening to the song he thumbed the chords and picking pattern in silence. This was a habit he had done since the day he couldn't sleep when a close friend of his moved away.

Deciding not to dwell on the friend, Ichigo turned up the music on his phone and closed his eyes and felt bliss. Silently he mouthed the words of the song, memories of a certain night playing in his mind.

 _It's no fun to play this song_

 _So I'm done_

 _You said I got it all wrong_

 _But I'm sure everything I did before_

 _Doesn't really matter anymore_

* * *

 _Somewhere in a truck moving to Karakura Town_

Rukia sighed as she tried with all her might to stay awake, but it was proving to be harder and harder to achieve with every mile that her and Byakuya put between Tokyo and themselves. Moving back to their hometown was a result of Byakuya job as a music producer. Apparently there was some new band that was up and coming that signed with the label that he represents. So Moving back to Karakura to record with them was apparently deemed the appropriate decision. And even though at first Rukia noticed that her brother was not good with the idea, he made peace with the decision.

Shifting in her seat behind her brother she made herself comfy. Taking out her phone she plugged in her headset and put her music on shuffle. She was soon falling asleep, mumbling the lyrics of the song half-heartedly it was really calming and at first she didn't know why. But as soon as she looked at who sang it she realized why. It was the first song she heard an orange hair boy sing. She mouthed the words again and took realization to the meaning and her chest felt heavy.

 _She's Unstoppable_

 _unpredictable_

 _I'm so jaded_

 _calculated_

 _Wrong_

 _Please Take Me Home_

 _Too late, It's gone_

 _I Bet You're sad_

 _This was the best time we ever had_

She may have not admitted to it. But even though she did not want to leave Karakura town in the first place, she wondered if returning to Karakura was a good decision.

Rukia didn't know if she could face Ichigo Kurosaki ever again

* * *

 _AN:_ _It is now currently early in the AM when i am finishing this but oh well. i find this version of the story to be s better telling. expect updates soon so please review if questions arise or have positive comments on the story_

 _sorry for replacing the chapter but it had to be done_

 _again sorry for any confusion_

 _Mischief Managed_


End file.
